A Little Fun
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: Gambit has proven his worth to the Xmen again and again....but in doing so has he forgotten that sometimes you just have to have a little fun? Remy and original chari


A little fun.

I do not own the X-men, wish ah did, ah'd be Rogue 'n Remy'd bah mine! I do, however, own Kyra alias FireFox. She is my creation and I love her chari to death. Don't steal her, pweeze. I need that link to comic-verse! I don't own Liv Tyler, who's image Kyra is based off of (I do however look like Liv and well if Kyra's me I guess I don't need that disclaimer do ah?). There is no monetary gain in this for me so I'm not breaking marvel's fan declaration...ya' can't sue mah!

The smell of antiseptic was strong, so strong it seemed to replace the air in the corridor, becoming the medium inhailed through slender nostrils above soft lips that curled into a smile as high heels clicked across cold tile floors. Rounding a corner the lips began to frown, pulling down the smooth face they belonged to and causing the sparkle of the auburn eyes to dim. The sparkle was replaced with a distincitive purple sheen mere seconds later as a blurr of brown and tan pushed the female against the wall.

"Kyra!"

Red lips came dangerously close to the assailant's mouth,"Yes?"

"What yo' be doin' here?"

That accent! It made the eyes sparkle an even deeper shade of purple as they locked with the embered orbs belonging to the speaker. "Playing Luv, what else?"

The assailant shook his head and released his iron grip on her forearms.

"Rogue din' say n'tin' 'bout yo' bein' here."

Red nails reached out attatched to smooth hands and grabbed ahold of a coat sleeve. "I don't see why she would."

The assailant smiled, only making him that much more attractive.

"Remy t'ink yo' be havin' a point dere Chere."

The sudden grating of an opening door elicited a fear response from the pair, just as quickly Kyra pushed the assailant up against the corridor wall as perfectly formed red lips pressed against stronger ones with an urgency that transcended the present situation.

The guard, with no more than an embarrased look at the couple, soon passed through another door to continue his rounds.

"Yo' gonna bah tha death o' mah Chere."

The Cajun accent was thick as Gambit's eyes lit on fire. "C'mon Remy." Kyra trailed a finger across his chin "A little fun never hurt anyone." She turned and winked before attempting to walk away.

"Hold up dere Chere." Remy's grip on her arm was tight "What z'actly be yo' doin'?"

Kyra turned with a grin "I already told you darling, playing."

"Nu-uh!" Remy's gaze was stern "Gambit don' be havin' ta break in dis place and get yo' butt back out ta."

Kyra pouted "What a shame" she smirked "Afterall, you've got to admit it's a nice butt." The Cajun's eyes gave her an up-and-down, an act Kyra would never admit gave her chills.

"Eh Chere, it bah alright." Remy's smirk betrayed his inner thoughts as Kyra gasped in mock horror.

"Don't worry about me though, I'm not exactly the type to play the damsel in distress." With a grin Kyra turned heel and continued down the hall as Remy followed, a smile plastered to his face -one he hadn't remembered having for a long, long time.

888

Kyra slid her hand along the back of the chair "Found what you were looking for yet?"

In front of her Gambit's brow creased in worry, his gaze glued to a blue computer screen

"Non, not yet."

He sighed "Remy can't make it th'ough dis t'night." closing his eyes he used his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. For the first time Kyra noticed the creases forming around his eyes.

"Ah but Remy got ta." He opened his eyes with a sigh and resumed typing "I can' let tha team down."

Kyra's heart ached "If you'd tell me what you were looking for, I'm sure I could help."

He shook his head

"Gambit."

He continued typing

"I didn't have to give you the disk. That was my heist, I was there first. I got the schematics, the case loads, when the security detail came through. I knew where to go and what to download. I didn't need anything more than a name." She patted her breast pocket where she had slid the paper, "Yet I got that stuff for you."

Remy sighed and looked at her "And Remy be grateful for dat Chere, really...Ah'd let yo' help if ah could but..."

"I know." Kyra's gaze fell "I'm not an X-man anymore."

888

Kyra hung up the phone, her business was officially over, and her bank account was a few thousand heavier -or at least one of her bank accounts.

Her gaze returned to Remy, still plugging away the computer. She knew he was skilled, knew he'd break the code...she was just scared to see how much it would kill him to. Something had happened since she last saw him, something she didn't like.

They were working him way too hard.

888

"Kyra!"

"What?" Her smile was soft "I don't know about you but I'm tired. Aren't you going to rest?"

She walked closer to him. "Or do you not sleep anymore."

Gambit's brow raised "Ah can't Sha, Ah got ta finish dis."

"I understand." Her kiss on his forehead was chaste as she pulled the robe a little closer at the chest "G'night."

She stood and started walking back towards her room. "Oh and Remy."

He looked up from the computer screen. "If you thought this was bad." She pointed to her barely modest nightgown "You should have seen the other one."

Kyra smiled to herself as she closed her bedroom door, at least she had got him to smirk.

888

The morning's first light was barely filtering in through the windows as Kyra stepped towards her victim. With some luck he'd never know she was there. Carefully, ever so carefully, her fingers pressed down on the keys. Elevated hearing, sixth sense, agility...he possesed it but fortunately he was so dead tired he never noticed. Kyra smiled to herself, fate had dealt her the upper hand here. Gambit had fallen asleep with his head thrown back instead of falling forward. She had full access to the keyboard and the computer code still on the monitor in front of him.

Poor boy, he had been close.

Two more keys. Kyra smiled to herself as she punched them. Quickly she slid away from the computer and jumped lightly over her couch. Re-closing her bedroom door and walking down the three stairs that seperated the kitchen/hall/dining space from the living room and balcony Kyra couldn't help but hum lightly.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Remy sat up and rubbed his eyes "Dat ain't funny Sha."

"Sure it is." Kyra started some coffee "How's the code going."

"Shit."

888

"Sure t'ing Rogue."

Kyra watched as Gambit conversed with Rogue, who had been in charge of his 'mission'. Just talking to someone from Xavier's made him seem that much more aged, that much more tired. She shook her head, if she could only...a sly smile spread across her face as she projected something to Gambit...increasing the pheremones enough that he'd comply.

She watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat as he struggled for words.

"When Remy get back Chere...ah...t'ink...we' got..."

Gambit gave in.

"Roguey, Remy be wantin' some time off. Fo' himse'f. No missions, no x-men stuff...jus' me."

On the other side of the communicator screen Rogue nodded

"Ah understand Sugah. Fo' anyone else ah'd have ta deny it but comin' from yo' 'n considerin' tha' heist yo' jus' pulled ah think ya' can take a few weeks. Say three?"

Gambit grinned "T'anks Chere."

"Just take it easy ya' ole Swamp Rat...oh 'n Cajun."

"Y'ah P'tite?"

"Don' go gettin' in trouble."

"Remy? Never."

888

His gaze had been less than happy "What compelled yo' ta pull som'tin' like dat?"

"The fact that you needed it."

"Oh, it had not'in ta do wit' da fact yo' here wit mah?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Kyra smiled as she sipped from her steaming cup of coffee "Look, if you don't want to spend the three weeks with me don't...won't hurt me anymore than you already have."

She sat the mug down fluidly as she stepped closer to him, smoothing the hair out of his face and channeling pheremones through her hand to calm him. "You need a break Remy. Saving the world catches up with you."

Gambit smiled, leaning in to her touch " 'N what d' yo' need, Kyra?"

"Me? I need to help you unwind."

"Remy t'ink he got a few ways ta a'range dat one sha."

888

Kyra watched him from the safety of the doorway before stealthily creeping towards the bed. He had been so tired yet it had taken her constant convincing to get him to even consider a nap. Slowly she leaned down towards him, silently studying the changes the years had left. A frown creased her brow, so many of the changes in his features weren't due to time. To Kyra his face could be read like a book, and the story it told now was one of overwork and underappreciation...and one man's constant push to do better.

"You're killing yourself Remy." She whispered softly as her hand hovered over the side of his face.

Suddenly her wrist was caught in an iron grip as she was hurtled sideways onto the bed, a heavy weight pinning her down.

"Doesn't this just bring back the memories?"

Remy growled ferally "W'at da hell yo' tryin' ta pull Fox?" despite his assumed anger Kyra could see a fire of another type flashing in his eyes.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner." She grinned deviously "But we could always just eat in."

With a light sigh she settled into her position under Gambit, his hands still clenching her wrists together over her head.

"Sha, yo' som'tin else."

"I know." Kyra's face held a nostalgic look "You've never met anyone like mah."

It was his turn to wax nostalgic as he released his hold on her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What happened Fox, ta' us?"

Kyra looked at his back, broad and muscular. "I don't remember, I honestly don't."

She moved so that she was seated directly behind him and began to try and coax his tense muscles to relax.

"I'm sure whatever it was, it was important at the time."

"Undoubtibly." Remy shuddered as she hit a particular spot. Kyra grinned but moved on, kneading his shoulders and working on his neck.

"Ah have ta give it to ya Fox...Yo' know what yo' doin."

"Always Remy, always."

888

The resteraunt was quiet but not as quiet as Rogue liked them. Remy looked around in appreciation

:The girls' got taste: he smiled to himself. Original works by local artists hung on the walls. In one corner he saw a portrait that caught his eye. The figure had her back turned, a sheet cascading in smooth frills down the side to leave both shoulders and most of her back exposed. Her auburn hair had been pulled over one shoulder and part of it hid her face. Perfect lips and a slender nose jutting out exposed one eye. Remy knew that if it hadn't been for the painting's predominately brown scheme that single orb would have been a lilac purple.

Kyra followed his gaze before blushing prettily. "Like it?" She smiled softly "One of the staff did it. A waitress by the name of Mercy. She died last year."

Gambit looked from the painting to Kyra "Remy t'ink he like 't a lot."

Love it, hate it, want more? Let me know! Completely open to suggestions. Where do you want them to go, What should they do?


End file.
